


Crash the Funeral

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [52]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There is one last thing needed before they can cross into the Ascendant Realm and now is the time to get it. Crota's soul.





	Crash the Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The Moon was quiet, which wasn't that strange on a regular basis, but this was anything but ordinary. He knew that something was going on under the surface and assumed that the Hive presence would be stepped up because of it. He was wrong; it seemed as even the Fallen were calm.

"Do you know where we are going?" JJ asked, her helmet covered face was turned to Spencer.

"Yes. The Hellmouth but we didn't want to have the ship drop us close in case the Hive were watching in ways that we couldn't see. So we are going to hike it on the Sparrows."

"Okay, you've got the crystal. All you have to do now is fill it with Crota's soul. The Hive is in the middle of some kind of funeral, so—"

Eris interrupted Cayde with her words. "Not a funeral. A death ceremony. Crota's essence is being prepared for the next realm."

Cayde's tone when he started to speak was very skeptical. "Right." There was a pause, and then he kept on like normal. "So when you get to this funeral, Oryx will be watching closely. Use Rasputin's cloak to slip past the Taken. Find Crota's soul, wrap it up, and get out."

"We can do that," Spencer said. He waved his hand at his neck and made a cutting off motion. "We need to go now."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I need your help with something JJ. You are probably going to see things that you don't understand, but if the comms are open, please don't ask about it."

"You are like Petra aren't you? With powers that are not normal for humans."

"Yes."

"I'll keep your secrets. G.A.R.C.I.A. will be able to help me with that?" JJ asked, and her head turned toward her G.A.R.C.I.A. to see her nod.

"I can feel the Deathsingers. We need to go."

The rush of racing past enemies had Aaron on an adrenaline high by the time that they got to the Stills, Aaron was pretty sure that nothing could kill him, ever.

"Where exactly are we headed?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as they entered the Stills. It was a shock as there was still no Hive around to fight them.

"When the Deathsingers begin their song, you'll know we are close," Eris said.

"What she's trying to say is that she doesn't know. Don't worry, I'll keep my ear to the ground." Cayde sounded smug, and it brought a snort out of Spencer.

"And I will try not to step on his head." If it was a joke, it fell flat from Eris's tone.

Spencer was like a Demon possessed, but Aaron was just to that at this point. He just made sure to have Spencer on an even keel so that he didn't go off and do something stupid. Aaron had already talked to G.A.R.C.I.A., and they would make sure that Spencer's version of her did not come out for anything unless Aaron told her to. It was the only way to make sure that she didn't try and save Spencer only to lose her life and the ability to bring Spencer back.

Aaron found a bridge, but it wasn't fully formed. It looked like a swirling green mist. Aaron stayed right at the edge, testing it with his foot.

"Stay out of sight. We need you back alive. You have the frequency, G.A.R.C.I.A.s?" Cayde sounded a little bit worried for them, which made Aaron give a slight smile.

"And your... modifications. We'll be ready."

"Then move quietly and unseen... like death."

G.A.R.C.I.A. sighed loudly, and it even brought a chuckle from Spencer who was crouched at Aaron's side, watching the bridge as it slowly formed. On the other side of the bridge was a massive hallway that was filled with white light. Aaron knew they had been in something like it, or even it before. Some of the places they had been inside of the Moon were starting to blend together.

Spencer was the first to start moving, and Aaron reached out to grab him, but he was slippery and dodged Aaron's hand even though he couldn't have seen it. Aaron and JJ followed after him, running at full tilt since Spencer wasn't falling down through the mist. Aaron gave a look down and saw that there was a stone of some sort under the mist, it was just hard to see from any angle but directly above. Into the blinding white hallway, they went, the room getting brighter and brighter before it finally started to almost wobble at the edges. Then there was just black. Aaron kept on pushing through though even if he was afraid of where they would go if they went the wrong way. Aaron couldn't even see Spencer in front of him.

"Let's hope this works... cloaking," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She sounded a little hesitant, but Aaron had faith that it would at least work to get them inside. After that, it would just have to be them that kept themselves alive.

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"Oversoul Throne," G.A.R.C.I.A. and Spencer answered at the same time.

"This is where we killed Crota or at least a place like it."

"Yes," Spencer answered. He moved forward as the cloak enveloped him and then Aaron lost all sight of him. Aaron looked to his side to see that JJ was gone as well. The cloak was working, so far. Aaron still hoped that it lasted through them at least getting to where Crota's soul was.

Once outside the room they were in, Aaron saw that guards were patrolling, Knights and Ogres.

"Keep your distance," Cayde whispered. They can't see you, but they can still smell you. Eris can replace her ship—we can't replace you."

"Aww Cayde," Spencer whispered back. "It's like you care."

"Cross the chasm. Enter their world."

"Have to ruin my fun, huh, Eris?" Spencer asked in response to Eris cutting in on his and Cayde's banter.

The patrols were easy and yet hard to get around. Staying far enough back to where one didn't get close as well as not bumping into the other two was hard for Aaron. He had to rely on his tracker on his HUD to show him where Spencer and JJ were. He was glad that at least G.A.R.C.I.A. was able to do that. Aaron saw the tomb husk and went for it, seeing that JJ and Spencer were staying back, safe but also watching. Aaron grabbed it.

"A tomb husk. Be careful. We've still got to avoid them," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered even though she only sounded in their helmets.

Aaron walked to the bridge and set the tomb husk where it belonged. He turned to see if any of the Hive were noticing what he was doing. None of them seem to be paying attention.

"Let's hope they can't see this thing," Aaron said as he started to walk across, turning to look ahead when JJ and Spencer got onto the bridge as well.

The other side had even more Hive on it. Aaron was even more careful as he made his way across the open area. He saw that JJ and Spencer were taking different paths and he was okay with that. The more spread out, the better chance they had at not hitting each other. They met up again at the other side of the area, at the base of a large door.

"Do you think they heard that?" JJ asked as the door made noise as it opened.

Aaron looked behind to see if the Hive were heading up to them. There were none, so Aaron let out a breath as he walked through the doorway. It was dark on the other side, black and green everywhere like it usually always was inside of Hive areas. As the three of them got closer to a large tunnel, Aaron heard near screaming.

"The Deathsingers! They are preparing Crota's soul for the next realm. Follow their cry." Eris paused. "It was just like this when I walked in the dark. Their wretched songs in the wind as Eriana fell..." Eris trailed off as the team started to go faster down the hall but slow enough that they could still react to anything that got close to them. "Reach Crota's tomb and take what remains of his soul."

Aaron looked around the vast area that they came to a few minutes later. He recognized it as where they fought Crota and killed him. There were several flying Hive around the area. It seemed to the most guarded area that they had come to in the whole of their trip.

"There are a lot of tombs here. How do we find Crota's?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"You will know it when you see it," Eris said with a solemn tone.

The Deathsingers were getting louder, and Aaron assumed that it was the four Wizards that were floating above an area. Aaron was part of the way up to where the Wizards were but stopped when he saw that an icon was staying back. He figured it was Spencer.

"Spencer?"

"I'll go next, I want to guard the rear."

Aaron assumed that Spencer was making a shooing motion with his hand even though Aaron couldn't see him. Aaron took in what was around them and knew that it was the worst possible moment that their cloaks could fail and he assumed that it was going to be when they did. He looked to his left where he could see JJ moving closer to the green mist that underneath where the Deathsingers were. Aaron joined her, his eyes out at the dozen of Hive that was patrolling around the area.

"Now let the crystal drink deep from Crota's death essence," Eris said.

Aaron saw that there was a glow forming around where JJ was. Aaron figured that it alone would alert the Hive that they were not alone.

"It's working!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out over the channel. "How much do we need to pass as Ascendant Hive?"

"Only a taste, but steal all you can."

The glow around Aaron was starting to be noticed even by him, and then just a second later the shield failed, and Aaron could see his own arm as well as JJ on his periphery. He looked to where Spencer was to see that he was hidden. JJ looked at Aaron, and he shook his head no. There was no need to tell Eris that Spencer wasn't getting everything.

Hive started to appear, and Aaron looked around to see that the Hive was leaving. He knew that Oryx had been watching, but he hadn't thought the response would be that quick.

"Something's wrong! We're exposed!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled in their ears.

"Lock for transmat," Cayde said urgently. "Get out of there!"

"We must have Crota's soul." Eris sounded obsessive as she spoke.

"They've got enough!" Cayde yelled at Eris, the one was strong even over the comms. "Lock for transmat, G.A.R.C.I.A. now!"

"I can't!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said. "Everything is corrupted. I can't connect." She appeared in front of Aaron just for a second. "Stay alive. We've got to make it back."

Taken Thrall was advancing on them, and Aaron heard the firing of a Scout Rifle. One of the Taken Hobgoblins just behind the Thrall disappeared. Aaron drew his Hand Cannon and started to fire at the Thrall that was all around them. JJ was using her Sidearm to take out as many Taken as she could. More and more were spawning.

"Get back to me!" Spencer called out.

"Go first, JJ," Aaron said. He saw where Spencer was, and even the firing of his gun wasn't attracting any Taken to him. Aaron wondered why that was.

Each wave of Taken that were arriving was getting harder to kill, but still, Aaron and JJ leapfrogged back to where they had entered the tomb. The Taken were all funneled down into the doorway which meant that they were protected there and nothing so far had come from behind. Aaron watched as two huge Taken were summoned. He recognized Baxx and Ta'aun, Hands of Oryx. Both of them focused on the pillar that Spencer had been on, but when the wave of energy from the forehead o the Ogre didn't stop, Aaron knew that Spencer was not there anymore. Which given the devastation that was happening was a good thing.

Aaron felt something on his mind, it was strange, and he had never felt anything like it before. Aaron frowned, and then it blasted into his mind.

"Guardian!! COME... WITH... ME...!!" It was Eris, but it wasn't over the comms, it was entirely in his mind. Before Aaron could do anything else, he heard words sounding like they were coming from inside of a tunnel that sounded like Eris. She was chanting an incantation of some kind. It was echoing in Aaron's mind, and he knew that it had to be doing the same in Spencer and JJ's heads.

The world went white and then when Aaron opened his eyes again, he found that they were back in the Oversoul Throne. He could see where they had been, and there was a ship there above which was where the Deathsingers had to come from.

"It was the best that I could so with so little time..." Eris said, and she trailed off like just saying those words was the end of what little strength that she had.

"You pulled us out," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer appeared in front of Aaron, he looked a little worn out just by the sag of his shoulders, but then he wasn't used to being the protector in it all, not like that.

"It was one of Toland's tricks. There is nothing I fear more than the Dark, but I will not lose another Guardian. You've imprisoned the last whisper of Crota's soul. It is left to you now. Find Oryx on the Dreadnaught. Destroy him."

"But first come home so we can plan what we need to do," Zavala said.

Aaron looked at his team as G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted them from where they were to the inside of the Ceres Galliot. Spencer dropped into the pilot seat of the ship to set in where they needed to go. It was going to be a short trip. Aaron took off his helmet and started to strip out of his armor and JJ did the same. Spencer didn't though. Aaron wondered what was up with that, but he wasn't going to ask.

The Tower came into view, and Aaron saw that all three of the Vanguard were waiting on them. The Galliot stopped by the rail and Aaron, and JJ were put out first then Spencer seconds later.

"Guardians, with us," Zavala said before he turned to march down into where they usually were.

Aaron looked to see that Prentiss, Morgan, and Dave were right out in the open area but didn't try and follow Zavala. Aaron wondered if G.A.R.C.I.A. knew what was up with Spencer and had them on hand just in case things went bad. Aaron turned around to look at Spencer just as he was walking to Morgan. He handed over three pieces of something, and Aaron realized that it was pieces of crystal. There had been only enough for three in the bits of what had been taken by them when they had gone to the moon to get it. Aaron wondered where the other two had come from. He didn't ask though.

The Vanguard was at their usual spots while Eris was standing at the end of the table closest to the door where Aaron, JJ, and Spencer entered. Aaron looked at Spencer to see that he wasn't even trying to take off his armor.

"Issue with your armor, Guardian?" Ikora asked.

"No. I just haven't had a chance to take it off yet," Spencer said.

"Reid here likes to fly his ship home instead of letting his Ghost do it," Cayde said with a wink toward Spencer.

"Eris said that one of you did not get close enough to get Crota's soul in your crystal," Zavala said.

"I did not get close no, but my crystal got enough of Crota's soul. I gave it and two others that I filled to Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi." Spencer didn't get too close to the table, staying a good distance from Eris. She turned around to look at him, sniffing. Aaron felt like he should step

"Why?" Zavala asked.

"You..." Eris hissed at him.

Spencer reached up to take off his helmet. He calmly worked off all of this armor before he looked at Eris.

"I'll be perfectly fine to enter on my own. A few of us first Awoken were granted the ability to move through the Ascendant realm with no issue," Spencer said as he waved his hand. Black wisps were coming off of him. The armor disappeared in a rush of transmat light, and G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared. Aaron wondered if she had been the one to carry the shards to get them charged. It seemed like something that she would do.

"Why did you not reveal this earlier?" Ikora asked.

"I did not want to be pressured to enter the Ascendant Realm without backup. I charged crystals for the other just in case we fail. There is no sense in putting all of our hens in one basket."

"How did you come to know this about the Awoken?" Zavala asked.

"When I visited Petra, the Regent Consort, she told me about a few of them that were able to, and she told me that I was one of them."

"So you can go in and out on your own?" Eris asked.

Spencer gave them all a wicked grin, and then he was gone. Aaron looked all around for him. It was like he transmatted with no sign of it. Eris hissed out loud after a few seconds, and he didn't appear.

"On my own." Spencer's voice came from behind Aaron. He turned to see that Spencer was standing beside Zavala. Zavala looked like he was about to jump out of his skin from the fright of Spencer appearing beside him.

"Neat trick. How does that work?"

"The Ascendant realm is a kind of mirror image of ours. There is a Tower there and Taken if the Darkness has a hold where one is. There is no hold here, so no Taken. It's a vast empty world. I could walk through open doors there and appear behind locked doors here. I won't use this here at the Tower as that place freaks me out, but when we are going after Oryx, I make no promises on what I will or won't do."

"That's not anything that I think I want you to have," Zavala said.

"The only way to take it from me, Commander Zavala is to kill my version of G.A.R.C.I.A. and then kill me. Are you going to do that or you are you going to trust that I have not used this for anything harmful and never will unless someone actively makes a threat against me?"

"Zavala," Ikora said, and her tone was full of warning.

Zavala stared at Spencer for a few seconds before he looked at Aaron. "It's your job to control him and your job to put him down if he starts to become a threat."

"You'll have a better chance of doing it yourself. I can't see Spencer ever turning a threat against the Guardians and Humanity so I'll never put him down as you said. Like he's a fucking dog. You want him dead you can do it yourself, I'll not be your pet assassin." Aaron waved Spencer forward, and in a show of being an ass, Spencer disappeared from sight and then reappeared a few seconds later on the other side of the room. JJ was in step with Aaron as they both turned to follow after Spencer. "We will rest and then head to take care of Oryx."

Aaron heard the snort that Cayde let out as they exited the room and could just picture the look on Zavala's face at the moment. Spencer was gone from sight when Aaron crested the stairs that led from the Vanguard room.

"He went to visit with Jack at the little school, he said he wanted to be alone," Morgan said as he stepped up.

"I understand. If you see him, I'm heading back to get a shower in and then will stay in our rooms."

"You got it."

Aaron turned to head the way that he said with JJ on his heels, they split only when JJ got to her rooms. Aaron stripped naked there in his bedroom before heading into the other shower. Aaron wondered if Spencer had done that just to see what Zavala's reaction would be. Aaron had never noticed about the Ascendance before so he wondered if it was something that he hadn't remembered until he was facing Oryx or if Petra had indeed told him and reminded him of it. Aaron wasn't sure, but he was kind of glad. He didn't trust the crystals and their ability to get them in and out of the realm in one piece. At least one of them would survive and escape the realm if the crystals failed.

Spencer would find a way to get him back if the crystals failed and Aaron trusted in that wholly.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
